Ladynoir July 2017 - Early Hours
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 29: Early Hours! - Ladybug and Chat Noir end up fighting an akuma long before their time to get up.


**I know this is actually WAY too late but my laptop was having issues! My keyboard was a** **cting up and every time I tried to type a letter I got at least six wrong letters randomly spread out and I could barely even find what I originally typed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Early Hours**

It was barely five AM yet Ladybug was already running through Paris after getting woken up by obnoxiously loud alarms and ringing.

As soon as she reached the source she wasn't surprised to find Chat Noir battling an akuma that seemed to be themed after a bunch of alarm-clock.

She was also just in time to catch her partner with her yoyo after he was sent flying.

"My lady! Good morning to you!" he greeted her with a grin, happy to see her as always.

"Morning, Kitty." she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Any idea why this guy woke me up long before I had to?" she asked while trying and failing to cover a yawn.

Chat's grin dropped and he sighed, an annoyed look on his face.

"Apparantly he's got a job that starts pretty early so he has to get up much earlier then most people. He got akumatised because of how pretty much everyone he knows gets to sleep longer then him and how some of them mock him with it." he explained.

"Ugh... Seriously? I also don't get enough sleep and keep getting people tell me I should just go to bed earlier because they don't understand me but I'm not complaining." Ladybug groaned at the story.

"Well, this guy did, Hawkmoth heard and bada-bing, bada-boom, we've got an akuma!" Chat rolled his eyes and gestured to the angry akuma.

"Bada-bing, bada-boom?" Ladybug lifted an eyebrow at her partner.

"Ugh... I'm not awake enough to think of something cooler. Please leave me alone." the boy groaned.

Ladybug was about to make another well-placed tease but loud alarms cutt her off.

"If I can't sleep in then nobody can!" the akuma somehow managed to scream over the deafening sounds he was making.

Both tired heroes groaned as they covered their ears to try and block out the noise.

"My lady, please tell me you have a plan!" Chat practically begged as he awkwardly covered his head as he attempted to cover both his human as well as his kitty-ears.

"I sure do! Think you can get me over there?!" Ladybug replied and with a nod Chat held his hand out, allowing her to step on it.

After she did so he lifted his hand highed and as Ladybug kept her balance he swung her towards the akuma as hard as he could.

While in the air Ladybug took on a 'flying superman'-pose before she reached the akuma and her fist collided with his face.

After hitting the akuma she stumbled for a moment before regaining her footing and finding the akuma out-cold.

Without a word she reached down and tried to find where the akuma might be.

"I think it's in his left pocket. Earlier he kept protecting it while I was fighting him." Chat said as he went to join her.

Nodding Ladybug reached into the pocket where she pulled a hankerchief out which after ripping it showed it was indeed where the evil butterfly had been hiding.

Ladybug quickly purified it and with that they were done.

"Pound it!" the heroes cheered as they did their usual fistbump.

Then Ladybug yawned loudly, making her blush as her partner laughed.

"I take it you don't feel like sticking around to _chat_ for a while before leaving, right?" he teased.

"Sorry but no, Kitty. This akuma was luckily easy so if I get home now I might still get some sleep before my normal day starts." Ladybug smiled sheepishly and he nodded.

"Yeah, this cat could also use a little extra _cat-nap_." Chat agreed and despite the pun not being to special Ladybug gave a small laugh.

"Whoever is out there making all that noise, just shut up, already?! I need my beauty-sleep!" the familiar voice of Chloé Bourgeois suddenly screamed through the air and looking around they saw they had ended up in front of the hotel her father owned.

"If she sleeps to get pretty she should _stay_ asleep for a long time." Ladybug groaned before smirking at the snickering Chat.

"We should go, Kitty." she said and he nodded as he pulled himself together.

"You're right, my lady. _Cat-ch_ you later!"

"See ya!"

And with that both heroes went home in the hope of getting a little more sleep again before they had to start their normal lives.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
